


Secret secret

by Heart_of_death



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_of_death/pseuds/Heart_of_death
Summary: Lena becomes sad and drunk after finding out her best friend (Kara) had been in love with her this whole time. Not feeling the same way she goes to Alex’s apartment out of impulsivity and loneliness, only to find out Alex is drunk too. After their hookup they decide to keep it secret from Kara. But Alex and Lena’s drive to be together can't keep them apart no matter how much they try.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Secret secret

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something similar to this on my old account, I forgot what it was called but I wanted to rewrite it and make it better. This takes place around season 3 or 4 when Lena worked at the DEO here and there and Kara's secret hasn't been revealed.

Lena found out that her best friend was in love with her all this time. She had no idea, she overheard Kara venting to Alex in the DEO kitchen one day. Lena didn’t feel the same towards Kara, she didn’t know how to let the poor Kryptonian down easy. She thought it would ruin their friendship and she didn’t want that. That thought alone made her feel so sad and hopeless. She decided to grab some red wine and just down it from the bottle. She usually pours it into a glass but she thought that would’ve been unnecessary since she’s planning to drink a shit ton. 

After she got drunk and drank nearly the whole bottle, she called her driver to pick her up and take her to Alex’s place. She wanted some company but at this stage of being wasted she usually gets horny. So she thinks if she goes to Alex’s, a friends place nothing will happen and she’d have the company she craved for. 

She knocks on Alex’s apartment door and hears stumbling on the other side of the door right before it swung open. Alex sees Lena holding a bottle of wine as she holds a bottle of beer and gets really excited “ohhhh you’re drunk too!” They both started to laugh way too much. Lena walked in the apartment as Alex shut the door behind her. “So what brings your drunk self here” Alex asked. “You” Lena answered with a teasingly flirtatious look. Alex giggled “well I feel so honoured” 

Alex and Lena decided to drink more on the couch. After they had about half a bottle more each they started a little frisky. Lena trying to ignore her horny impulses, she tried to talk about something, anything else other than what her body had been urging her to do. "So why are you drinking so much on a Monday night?" Lena curiously asked. "Cause drinking is fun" Alex leaned in a bit towards Lena making direct eye contact "so much fun" Alex lightly grazes Lena's thigh with her hand as she glances at Luthor's lips. Without thinking about it they locked lips and instantly started to kiss passionately. 

Alex took the lead and started to undress Lena. She pushed the raven haired women down on the couch while climbing on top of her. They spent the entire night having fucking until they passed out.

\----------------

Alex starts to wake up, still kinda groggy from her sleep with a really bad hangover. She looks around and does a double take, her eyes popped open when she saw Lena sleeping so peacefully in her bed… naked. Alex slipped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She shuts the door behind her and just tries to process what happened. A smile creeped on her face as she thought about how cute Lena is while she slept. But that quickly went away when she realized that this was the worst thing she ever could've possibly done. She couldn't stop thinking about how much this would hurt Kara if she found out. 

"Alex?" Lena called out confused as where she was. "Umm I'm in the bathroom" 

"Alright. Umm I'm gonna head out, I have a busy morning ahead of me" Alex was so relieved when she heard that. She had no idea how to process what the fuck just happened. Then again Lena is probably feeling some type of horror as well in response to last night. 

Guilt overcame her. Should she tell Kara? How would she react? Not good probably… yeah probably not the best idea to tell her she thought. She'd probably go down as the worst sister ever sleeping with the girl her sister was in love with. 

\-----------------

Alex received an assignment to assist with a DEO project. She walks in the room and notices the raven haired women working on her science stuff. She wasn't expecting for her to make the request to work with her. She was kinda hoping they could avoid seeing each other for the rest of the day or for the rest of the week for that matter. "You requested me?" 

Lena turns around to face Alex and looks softly into her eyes. "yeah I did" Lena looked away, she needed to focus. "I needed someone with a medical background to help me out and I trust that you know what you're doing." Lena hands Alex a paper filled with medical information.

Awkward silence filled the room as no one really knew what to say. But Lena decided to to get the conversation out of the way "So last night was interesting" 

"We can't tell Kara okay?" Alex pleaded to Lena

"Yeah I know"

"You know?"

"I overheard Kara talk to you… about me"

Alex was shocked that Lena knew. "We're the worst" 

Lena nodded her head in agreement. 

Alex took this as Lena doesn't feel the same way towards Kara. Which made her feel better she guesses, it's not like they were necessarily going to get together anyways. They ended up staying silent while working together. Until Lena needed Alex to look at something through the microscope. She was leaning right next to her, touching. Once Alex was done they locked eyes and without another thought they kissed. It felt just so right, they both just kinda sank into it, melting in each other's arms. As things started to heat up Alex lifted Lena on top of the table and began to rip her clothes off. 

\--------------------

Days have passed and there wasn't a day that went by that Lena and Alex didn't fuck at least twice in a day, if not more. Mainly they sneaked into the kitchen at the DEO to have sex. It's oddly the most private place they have. Not many people have time to sit down and relax to eat. Most people just have food in their lockers and eat throughout the day. The kitchen gets used very little and it's usually empty. 

Alex pulls up her pants and looks for her belt "ok this has to be the last time we do this"

Lena smiled "that's what you keep saying but each time you keep finding your way into my pants. Not like I'm complaining" 

Not like she doesn't feel guilty for betraying Kara but the sex sure does make it better. They both finish getting dressed and give each other one last kiss before leaving the kitchen and returning to work. Lena tried to pull away and leave but Alex pulled her in again, she didn't want the kissing to stop. 

Lena smiled when she kissed her, she absolutely loved spending time with Alex but she wants something more.

Even though she wanted to keep kissing her but she stopped it while still holding on to her. "What if we go on a date?" Lena suggested. 

Alex backed away, "a date?" She wasn't suspecting this to ever lead to that. But the idea of a date seemed perfect. "Yeah I'd love a date" 

The kitchen door swung open, supergirl waltzes through starving. Lena and Alex quickly moved as their heart pounded. "Hey supergirl" Alex said, worried Kara may have overheard something. Kara got her lunch out of the fridge as she was starved from the early morning superheroing she had done. "Hey guys! I've noticed you two have been spending a lot of time together. I've even noticed you guys eating lunch and dinner together. I've been wanting to join you but I've always been too busy sadly. I'm shocked actually that I was finally able to catch you two" she then proceeded to stuff her face with potstickers.

Alex got all weird and jittery "well umm we just ate and I'm stuffed I'm sooo full, I feel like I had enough food to feed seven" she pats her stomach and makes a constipated looking face to try to indicate that she was full. 

Lena joins in "yeah I'm pretty stuffed as well and we should probably get back to work" they then speeded out of the kitchen leaving Kara alone.

"Okay…" she was a bit disappointed but just continued to eat more potstickers.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to come, hope you enjoy it so far :)


End file.
